As air quality becomes bad, and an increasing number of people have an enhanced intention of environment protection, a range extender vehicle, as a new energy vehicle, is more and more popular to people in the promotion of various objective factors.
The range extender vehicle refers to an electric vehicle driven by pure electric energy and equipped with an on-ground power supply capability and an on-board power supply capability. That is, the range extender vehicle is entirely driven by electric energy. A power system of the range extender vehicle includes a power battery pack, a power driving unit, a vehicle control unit and an auxiliary power unit (APU), and a running-controlling strategy is performed via a vehicle controller of the vehicle control unit.